a Reward but a Curse
by devilcaptive
Summary: A boy searches for answers about his past but the mystery grows ever so more, meeting new people along the way. read on and follow his adventures. Disclaimer: i do not own High School DxD
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own High School DxD I just own the Oc**_

My name is Neal Satou and I left England to move to Japan after my mother and father died by some man with a dagger. I've moved to Japan to escape that man I still get nightmares about that day.

I look down at my silver cross; the cross was originally my mother's. While we were descending at the air-port I closed my Bible and placed it in my coat pocket I was the first off the plane. I looked around and saw a map of the air-port. "I wonder if they have an exchange student program" I said.

When I found it at the front desk I rang the bell for assistance and a young man came walking out "excuse me but where the closest high school is" the young man turned his eyes towards the computer than turned to me

"That would be Kuoh Academy sir" he said

"And how do I enroll into this school" I asked

"All you have to do is fill in this sheet and speak to the student council president" the young man said

"Thank you" I said and gave him a tip which was the last of my money I sat down and started filling in the form

Name: Neal Satou

Age: 17

Original country: England

Original school: home schooled

Height: 6'1

Weight: 150 lbs

Father's name: Nathan Satou

Mother's name: Abigail Satou

Father's status: deceased

Mother's status: deceased

Alright I'm finished now I just need to bring this to that student council president and I need a job. I began walking towards the school until I saw a girl getting attacked by some kind of monster I quick ran towards the monster and tackled it away from the girl

"hey monster over here" I yelled at kicked it in the jaw I knew I couldn't take it down all of a sudden the monster dropped to its knees and face I saw the girl stab the monster's heart I walked over to her

"Hey are you all right" I asked

"Yes thanks to you" she said then examined my necklace "um would you please come with me" she said

"Alright" I replied and followed her she brought me to a church and told me to lay down on the painted cross. when I did three other people came out wearing cloaks the three summoned spears of light and stabbed into my legs and hands then the girl came to my head and said "you will obey me from now on" she said and laid a ace of spades on my chest

I woke up in a park with the school in sight but the weird thing was I was perfectly fine "must have been a dream" I said and walked towards the school

When I walked into school the principal stood outside of his office I handed him the papers and the principal led me to the student council room and knocked on the door "Ms. Sona this young man named Neal is a transfer student from England' he said and handed her the paper

"Hmm very well Mr. Satou your first class will be Science here is the list of other classes.

I walked into the class and gave the note to the teacher "alright this is our new transfer student Mr. Satou Neal, young man you may sit next to… Ms. Gremory I hope you two get along well" he said as I sat down I looked over to Ms. Gremory

"Hello I'm Neal and you are" I asked and held out my hand to shake

"I'm Rias Gremory" she said and shook my hand. When my hand touched her only for a second she pulled away. Throughout class she kept looking at me at the end of class I tried to ask her what was wrong she just turned away from me and walked away lets see next is Math alright hope I don't see Rias again

When I walked in there was Yuma I thought she was in my dream when she turned to me "hey new kid come sit with me" she called out I was surprised I sat down next to her and she turned to me

"My name is Yuma please to meet you" she said and held her hand out but there were words on her fingers

"Meet me behind the school" I gave her a light nod

"Ok can you explain what happened last night" I yelled then the three people in cloaks appeared

"simple you helped me kill a stray demon I saw potential in you so I made you into my slave" she replied "let me introduce everyone I'm Raynare" Yuma said then a little girl removed her hood "this is Mittelt" Yuma continued and a older woman removed her hood "this is Kalawarner" Yuma went on and the last person removed his hood and it was a man older than me or the Kalawarner person " this man is named Dohnaseek" Yuma changed into the form of Raynare and now it seemed that Raynare was older than me by a bit but Mittelt was my age "Do you like my form now Neal" she said and my nose began to leak blood and then Mittelt came up behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck

"Come on Raynare you had one boyfriend and killed him let me have this one" Mittelt said seductively "you rather have me than her right" she purred in my ear than licked my neck

"Both of you stop we are here to take the sacred gear twilight healing" Kalawarner said sternly

_**Well this is the end of the first chapter, now I am new to and this is my first story, I'm open to any comments now this will be a weekly story update until school begins again. See you guys next week.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at the church Raynare, Mittelt, Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were teaching me the basics "Neal we need you to do four things" Raynare asked

"Alright what" I replied

"first you will create a light spear" Raynare continued "next you will spread you angel wings" Raynare said and I tried to spread my wings until I heard them gasps I looked behind me to see that I had five sets of fallen wings

"That even impresses me" Kalawarner said next I tried to summon my light spear until the light spear exploded into lightning

"Ouch ok I'll try that again" I said and summoned my light spear which was a mix of red and black

"Neal you know the lightning you just shot from your hand" Raynare asked

"Yeah must have been a fluke" I replied

"I don't think so try again" Raynare replied I took aim towards the sky and concentrated and lightning flash from my fingers

"Neal you have holy lightning" Mittelt screamed of excitement. Then we had to go back to school" Raynare said and turned back into Yuma

"We will have the nun in two days" Kalawarner said and went to her quarters

'I felt like I saw Dohnaseek before'. Dohnaseek left as well and Raynare was near the door It was just me and Mittelt

"Well I'll see you later Mittelt" I said and turned around she quickly turned me around and locked lips with me "our secret don't tell Raynare" Mittelt whispered

"Neal you coming" Raynare yelled to me

"I'm coming" I said and began walking over to her and I thought I heard someone listening to us speak class was history and I was bored I wanted the school day to end "um Neal you can sit next to Issei" the teacher told me and a kid wave to me

"I'm guessing you're Issei" I said and the kid nodded

"Hey teach they're something happening down the hall" a kid told the teacher

"Students I'll be right back" the teacher said and left, two guys came up to Issei

"Hey Issei you coming over my house to read 'the holy book' "one of them said

"Sorry guys I can't I have to meet with Rias and Akeno" Issei said and smirked at them

"You asshole" they both said and were about to punch him in the face I immediately caught their fists

"I suggest you don't do that before I beat the living shit out of you two" I said and gave a sadist smile and they ran back to their desk

"Thanks for the help Neal" Issei said

"No problem Issei" I said

"Just asking are you a sadist" Issei asked me

"Yeah you can say that" I said

"I know someone who you would like and would maybe like you back" he said

"Really who" I asked

"Her name is Akeno Himejima" His finish

"I am new here a day the only person I met that is your friend that I know of is Rias Gremory" I said

"So do you like her" he asked

"No we didn't get off good" I said

"Hey you want to come over my house after I'm done talking to Rias" he said

"Yeah sounds fun" I said

"By the way where do you live" Issei asked me

"Ugh in a abandon church" I said and he laughed and the bell rang

"Well I see you later" I said 'hope he knows I am telling the truth'

Next I left school and headed to the park I sat on a bench and relaxed because I did not want to go at the church just to get 'attack' by Raynare and Mittelt after resting my eyes for a while until I heard something dragging across the rough ground I lifted my head and saw a blond girl dressed like a nun dragging a large suitcase across the ground

"Hey you need help miss" I asked and stood up

"Yes please" she said in a sweet tone after walking for a while

"So what's your name" I asked

"Asia my name is Asia Argento" She said

"And what's your name" she asked

"Neal Satou I'm new here" I said

"Hey Neal" I heard a familiar voice call from behind us

"Issei? Hey Issei" I yelled out and waved

"Issei this is Asia, Asia this is my friend Issei" I introduced next thing I know I heard my phone buzz it was Yuma and it said

"meet me at the church" it said wait when did she get my number?

"Hey Issei can you bring Asia to where she wants to go" I asked

"Sure no problem" he said when they began walking he turned to me and mouthed

"Thank you" I smiled

I opened the door and yelled "Hey I'm here" and shut the door

"Great Neal you get to do your first job" Raynare told me

"Alright what is it" I asked "wow straight to the point aren't you" Raynare said "are you kidding I helped you kill a monster as a human" I said

"Alright then a priest has a nun that we need her sacred gear" Raynare said

"Alright so go there and deliver her here" I asked

"Yes good luck" Mittelt said

I readied my weapons and I needed to talk to Dohnaseek to see if he had an extra dagger and blade "hey man do you have a dagger or something I could use" I asked

"Sure here" he tossed a dagger over to me and I unsheathed the blade it was covered with blood

"Why is it covered with blood" I asked

"When second in command told me to kill a kid that possessed a sacred gear when I was younger I killed a man and a women but their kid escaped" he said

'What, no that can't be true he killed my family and I posses a sacred gear' I thought

"anyway good luck on the mission" he said and left his quarters before he made it to the main room I used a light spear and drive it through his head and watched as he bleed I dragged his body into his quarters and shut the door and ran to the mission


	3. Chapter 3

"Gah ah" I heard a familiar voice scream as I walked in the priest turned to me

"Ah you are early" he said as I turned to see who was screaming my eyes shut open it was Issei "you see the devil his kind erased your family they killed so many families" the priest said I readied a light spear and held over Issei's head

"Good night" I smirked and spanned on the back of my heal and stabbed the priest's leg and left it he quickly pulled a silver pistol out and I grabbed it from his hand and aimed it at his head "Me, Issei, and Asia are leaving it you say otherwise I'll put a bullet into your head" I said

"Wait Neal-san is that you" Asia called out

"Yes Asia it's me" I said Issei held his shoulder and stood up

"No way Neal"? He asked

"Good to see you're living Issei" I said and turned to them

"We have to get going by now they found Dohnaseek's dead body" I said but it was too late Kalawarner overhead and stopped in front of us we turned around

"Traitor" she screamed and threw a light spear at me I rolled on my left

"Issei get Asia out of here and don't look back" I said and threw a light spear at Kalawarner she dodge Issei picked up Asia and I saw Raynare and Mittelt flying towards Issei and Asia I pulled out the priest's pistol and shot Raynare and Mittelt's wings and they crashed into the ground

"I don't think so" I said and side kicked Kalawarner to the ground

"Raynare Mittelt we'll imprison Neal and let the leader decide his fate" Kalawarner said recovering they both nodded and threw light spears at me I was able to dodge both Kalawarner and Mittelt but Raynare stabbed me right in the middle of my chest when I saw Raynare's face she was crying, tears ran down from her eyes, from the extreme pain I yelled

[Issei's Pov}

I followed direction of my friend and ran but I stopped when I heard him scream I stopped and placed Asia down "Asia I want you to go to a school called Kuoh Academy and look around for an old school building and tell the people inside to help" when she nodded she turned and ran now I got to help my friend

[Back to OC]

With all my might I distracted then so Issei could get away but this is suicide I am losing so much blood right now I was pinned against the wall Kalawarner and Mittelt stabbed their light spears into my hands I couldn't move and Raynare stabbed me in the chest "look at me, Look at me Neal is this what you wanted" Raynare screamed she was crying my eye sight start to fade from the loss of blood until the light spears stabbing my hands disappeared. when I looked I saw Issei with a large red gauntlet on his hand. I grabbed Raynare's light spear and pushed it out of my chest and pushed her away "H-how you are suppose to be dead I saw you die with my own eyes" Raynare screamed I looked in her direction to see she was looking at Issei all of a sudden I was pinned to the ground. Before I knew it everything went black

* * *

"Well little brother seems you're getting better" my older brother said and blocked my punch

"I've learned from a great teacher Varian" I said and kept trying to strike him

"Yeah but" he said and put me into a head lock "you still have much to learn ash" he said and I flipped him and we both stared laughing "well played" he said

"Let's play hide and seek" I said

"Alright you hide and I'll seek" I ran and hid in bushes"1,2,3,4,5 Ah" I heard him scream I couldn't see him and then Someone gabbed my foot

"Come over here kid" she yelled I kicked her and ran I saw my brother Varian sliced up dead with a sight of fear on his face I ran towards our mansion

"Mom, dad someone killed Vari-en" when I ran inside the mansion was on fire and my sisters and brothers murdered my father burnt to a so bad that he was dark as coal, I saw my mother under a burning support beam "Mom oh god no" I said and tried to lift the beam off her I couldn't move it I found a piece of shattered glass and held it against my neck

"No my son don't do it" I heard my mother behind me "Neal live your life run away forget about this just promise me this" she said and held her hand to my cheek "Kill the people who did this, finish it, avenge us" she said and lowered her head

"Mom, mom, Mother" I yelled and cried

"Ha cry baby" a guy said and kicked me "you baby you'll let your family die and you'll cry about it this will make this so much easier" he said and held a dagger over my head with the piece of glass still in my hand I stabbed the man in the chest and ran and I didn't stop it started to fade to black

"**Arise wielder" **a soft voice called to me

When I raised my head I saw a large silver dragon above me I stood up quickly and looked around to see darkness.

"Where am I and who are you" I said quickly

"**We are in your conscious"** a red dragon with black strips rose

"**I am Xiuhcoat the crimson grim dragon" **the red dragon said

"**I am Nirvelli the silver frost dragon" **the silver dragon said

The ground below me began to shake and without warning I fell into darkness

* * *

When my eyes opened I was chained to the ground scratch that to the ceiling and I saw Issei chained to the wall "Issei, Issei wake up" I yelled and his head shot up

"What happen where are we" he said

"Never knew that the church had a dungeon" I said and I heard an explosion

"Alright Asia did it" Issei yelled

"Let's hope that she isn't in trouble, alright I have a plan first activate your sacred gear and destroy your chain" I said he moved as far as he could away from the chain and pulled the chain out of the wall and shattered it and the chains fell off him "good now pull the chains off me" I said he started destroying the chains when he finished I fell "ugh I'm still a bit weak from blood loss but let's get out of here" I said Issei grabbed the iron bars and screamed

"Ah that hurts" Issei said

"I should have known they would use light power but" I said and used my holy lightning to obliterate the entire dungeon

"Shit what did you just do" he asked

"Never mind that we have to get up there" I yelled and we ran


	4. Chapter 4

While me and Issei escaped our cell the rook and knight of the Gremory-clan "Yuuto behind you" Koneko said and Kiba swung behind himself and sliced a priest in half

* * *

"Where is Asia" Kiba yelled across the room Raynare stood with Asia on chained to a cross Raynare readied a dagger and started doing a chant

* * *

While this was happening the king and queen of the Gremory-clan were fighting Mittelt and Kalawarner

"I don't have time for this move out of the way" Rias screamed and fired a destruction sphere at Mittelt and she dodged it

"Oh Gremory you are losing you're edge" Mittelt said but then flew back by the force of the queen's lightning bolt

"You should stop bragging" Akeno said with a smile

"Well after the nun is done your precious pawn will die as well" Kalawarner said

But it was the worst mistake of her life "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" Rias screamed releasing a large destruction sphere

* * *

Raynare had finished the chant and held the blade over her "good night nun" she said and stabbed her in the chest and a large screech came from her mouth

"Was that Asia" I yelled and Issei nodded quickly

"We have to save her" he screamed we ran up the stair and I shot a lightning bolt at the door and demolished it. And across the room were Asia Unconscious and Raynare laughing manically with a dagger and something else in her hand as she left

"Let's go" I yelled and readied a light spear and Issei summoned his crimson gauntlet

We ran through the crowds of priests and we sliced through a shower of blood rained every step until Issei grabbed my caller, he pulled me backwards and a sword flew in front of me

"Kiba don't he's my friend" Issei said

"Hyoudou-kun he is a fallen angel the enemy" the blonde head boy supposedly named Kiba

"Kiba he's my friend, he helped me escape" Issei said

"Fine go save the nun we'll handle the priests" the small silver haired girl said

"Thank you" Issei said and we ran forwards

I Remembered I thought of something that would be useful to beginning

I grabbed Issei's hand "ugh dude what are you doing" he said

"Hang on Issei" I said and opened my wings to fly upwards towards Asia once we landed I grabbed Asia and looked to Issei "we have to get away from here" I said

"Over there, come on Neal" Issei said to me and ran I followed him and we ended up in a different room on the surface "come on Neal" Issei yelled all of a sudden I felt a shot of pain go through my back into one of my organs then out of my chest but thank goodness it didn't even touch Asia I fell to my knees in pain

"You're not bright aren't you Neal, first you kill Dohnaseek and now you're helping the devils I suppose that makes you the enemy, And Issei remember our first date it was so easy to manipulate you and I am not lying look I've even kept the bracelet" Raynare went on

"Neal-Chan..." I heard Asia whisper "Neal-Chan Issei Chan" she called out

"Issei she talking Asia's talking" I cried out and Issei ran over "Asia, Asia it going to be alright…. You're going to be fine… just stay with us" I said sobbing I could feel Issei's tears falling onto my shoulder

"I am feeling tired Neal-Chan Issei-Chan when I am reborn will you be my friends' will you two play with me" She cried and I wiped her tears

"We are you're friends and we'll always be Asia just please stay with us" Issei cried '

Asia slowly raised her hands to me and Issei's cheeks and laid them "thank you for crying …. For ….me" she said with her last breath I laid her body down and cried

"Issei promise me when we are beating Raynare I get to finish it" I said and got up on my feet holding my chest and I heard Raynare laughing

"Are you serious you can barely move and Issei is too weak to beat me" Raynare laughed

"Shut up you bitch" I yelled and threw a light spear at her and she slides to the left

"Oh Neal it will be alright if you come back" Raynare said

"No screw you Raynare the only reason you are doing this is to tear us apart you're that desperate" I said and dashed towards her and tried to jab her but she kneed me in the chest so quick that I couldn't see it

"Come on boosted gear lend me the power" Issei said and his gauntlet flashed an emerald color **"BOOST" **it bellowed and Issei's devil aura got stronger he tried to punch Raynare but she ducked and jabbed his chest

"Oh Issei the best part of our date was every time something happened to me and you protect me your nervous look was funny and even if you did beat me She's dead you can get her-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP BITCH you're wrong we made a promise and we will never break it" I screamed and a bright crimson and silver light when the light died down around my hands were two gauntlets of a Crimson and of a Silver scales I looked up to Raynare with a worried face "and now we have the power to do it." I said and a large smirk went across my face

"You can't do this I am your-"she didn't get to finish before I jabbed her chest

"Shut up Issei you want to give it a try" I said and turned to him

"Gladly Neal" he said and boosted his power and charged towards Raynare who was trying to fly away Issei missed his first shot but then grabbed her leg and upper cuts her and continued to attack his gauntlet started glowing a blinding light "**DRAGON BOOSTER" **his gauntlet bellowed but Raynare dodged his final punch and threw a light spear at him and impaled his leg he fell to his knees in pain

"Issei" I yelled and ran forward

"Oh not another move or I will remove Asia's head from her body" Raynare said but then I looked towards Issei, he grabbed the spear of light and ripped it out of his leg "well it surprising that a lowly devil like you could pull a spear out" Raynare continued "but that doesn't matter how about I personally remove you from existence" she said and laughed

"Lend me strength please lend me the strength to finish this" Issei whispered and somehow shot upwards onto his feet "sorry Asia for being loud this WILL ONLY TAKE A WHILE MORE!" he yelled the ending **"EXPLOSION" **his gauntlet bellowed

"Since you want to die so quickly allow me to end this" Raynare screamed and blasted light at him and Issei just pushed it out of his way

In fear Raynare tried to fly away but before she did Issei grabbed her arm and said "I won't let you escape so easily"

"Don't touch me I am" Raynare didn't get to finish

"fly away you Shitty devil" He screamed and slammed one punch right into her chest when she recovered she shot a blast at Asia I ran in front of her and blocked the shot with my silver gauntlet and the gauntlet absorbed it and built my strength

"amazing" I said and I shot a lightning bolt at Raynare after that Raynare fell to the ground I smirked a bit until I fell to my knees weak and unable to get back up a large pool of blood laid under me Issei ran over to me and Asia

All of a sudden a large blast of smoke came out of no where two people ran inside and from the door me and Issei entered from the two we meet earlier came in

"Issei are you ok" a certain crimson haired girl ran over to him

"Wait R-Rias" I said

"Looks like you're still alive some how after we're done with this you're next fallen" She said

"No Prez you will not touch Neal he helped me defeat Yu- I mean Raynare" Issei said and stood in front of me

"Ha you think that will be easy once Kalawarner and Mittelt get here you're all dead" Raynare laughed

"I thought you had three servants other than Neal" Rias asked

"No that's because he murder Dohnaseek" Raynare said

"You're the murderers, you killed my entire family looking for me" I yelled

"And I don't think those other are coming either" Rias said and held the different feathers and Raynare gasped "now you know what will happen next"

"I die and lose the sacred gear" Raynare said

"Aren't you smart" Rias said

"Issei-kun Neal-kun please save me from this devil" Raynare changed form back into Yuma "Please save me from it together we can beat her"

"I'm done with this, Neal you may end this"

"thank you Issei" I said and used a light spear to move I stood in front of Raynare "This is for torturing Issei" I yelled and blasted her with a low power lightning bolt "this is for my family" I yelled and blasted her with a another lightning bolt "and this is for Asia" I yelled and used all my strength to remove Raynare from existence after that I fell on to my back and Issei came running in "Issei give these back to Asia" I whispered "thank you for being my friend" and now I've avenged my family and Asia and it's all thanks to you" I said I felt his tears on my chest "Thank…you" I said as my last dying breath everything faded to black it was cold

I woke up in a dark room laying on a bed by an alarm "wake up or I will kill you wake up or I will kill you"

"Ugh my head where am I"

"Neal You're alright" a familiar voice cried all of a sudden I felt myself being pulled into a hug and familiar blonde hair covered my face I leaned up to see Asia hugging me and Issei standing beside the bed

"Glad to see you're living Neal" Issei said

"Issei how are Asia and I alive right now" I yelled

**Well guys and girls this is starting pretty good. I apologize for the mega delay I went on vacation and there wasn't any internet to do it, once again I will say this I am open to any comments and maybe opening up a poll**


	5. Chapter 5

"well when you were about to died I begged Rias to save you and Asia, Asia woke up when she absorbed the piece but you didn't you had a slow heartbeat so we brought you back to my house so she and Akeno could heal you and it seems like you recovered a bit" Issei said with a wide grin

"Alright can I talk to her" I asked

"She is downstairs talking to my parents" Issei said

"AHH where are my clothes" I asked and tightened my grip on the blanket

"Akeno-Sama took them off and asked me to clean" Asia said and held them folded neatly in front of me

"Thank you Asia but know can you two leave so I can get dressed"

"Alright but what about Akeno" Issei asked

"What" I said and turned and yelled "what the why are you in bed with me" I yelled and pulled a sheet off the bed and covered myself and she woke up

"Fu fu you don't like sleeping next to a beautiful girl" Akeno said and stretched which made my face burn brightly

"But your naked" I said and pointed

"So are you and you are one jumpy one Neal I bet if you were more like Issei you would have just laid in the bed with me" she said and giggled which made my face brighter

"Okay can you please just get dressed and leave so I can get dressed" I asked

"Why won't you just get dressed I mean Issei and Asia already left and you don't have to hide anything from me in fact..." she said and giggled

"Please just get dressed and leave" I asked again

"Fine" she said with a cute pout on her face "it's fun to tease you, you look to cute" she said giggling

After she got dressed and left I got dressed and walked down the stairs "my my what was happening up there" a certain crimson haired girl said

"Nothing happened I just fell out of the bed" I said calmly

"Anyways if Neal lived here for a while he could act as an older brother and perhaps teach Issei not to think of naughty thoughts" Rias said

"I'm sorry miss. Gremory but" Issei's mother stopped her husband

"Of course he may stay here Rias" Issei's mother said

"But Dear" Issei's father said but was cut off by Issei's mother

"Thank you Issei's mother and father for letting me stay here" I said

"You are most welcome" Issei's mother said and Rias stood up

"Alright I shall take my leave but Neal tell Issei to bring you to the club tonight now goodbye" Rias said and left

"Thank you once again if it's alright with you I would like to unpack" I said

"It's alright" Issei's mother said kindly but her husband was in shock

I walked in to my room and unpacked and walked into Issei's room to see him and Asia talking "hey Issei are you bringing me and Asia to the clubroom soon" I asked

"In a while by the way Koneko searched the place and found a key and Rias thought that it belonged to your family since you knew Raynare from the past" he said and threw a key at me and I caught it I looped it on my mother's necklace

"Thanks maybe it will come in handy later" I said

"Alright let's go" he said and we walked to the clubroom

When we got through the clubroom doors I saw Rias sitting behind a desk, Akeno was sitting on a sofa with a small white haired girl and the blonde knight was standing in the corner with a sword in hand guessing he doesn't trust me "ah there you are Asia and Neal come over here please" Rias said and we walked over to her and she drew a symbol in Asia's hand and then she took my hand and started drawing the symbol in my hand and it started burning

"Is it suppose to burn this much" I asked and Rias finished

"Strange it must be from you being a fallen angel" she said

"What I'm still a fallen" I yelled

"Sadly yes there hasn't been any hybrid recorded in history well one that has survived so we don't really know your capabilities but don't worry you'll be treated like everyone else" Rias said

"Then why has Blondie held a sword in his hand since I got here" I asked

"It was just to make sure you wouldn't try anything stupid like try to attack president" the little white hair girl said

"Well I'm not" I said calmly

"Alright let us introduce ourselves you already know me as Rias Gremory, Evil Piece King" Rias said

"I'm Akeno Himejima Evil Piece Queen" she said and winked

"I'm Yuto Kiba pleasure to meet you Evil Piece Knight" the blonde knight said

"I'm Koneko Toujou nice to meet you Evil Piece Rook" the white hair girl said

**[Wielder are you okay] Xiuhcoat **asked

' _I'm fine Xiuhcoat just a bit light headed' _I thought back my back started to burn until my wings spread apart and three sets of of my five sets of wings fell off and landed flat onto the floor and leathery devil wings sprung in their place and it burned like crazy that I fell onto my knees and yelled "AAHHH" when the pain subdued I stood up and everyone was staring at me I looked over my shoulder to see a surprised Asia healing me and the wings "whoa" that was all that came out of my mouth

"Neal-Chan are you alright Neal-Chan" Asia kept asking

"Asia I'm alright now thank you" I said

"I'll dispose of the wings Neal-Kun" Koneko said

"Alright thank you Koneko" I said I felt majorly weak I could barely move "ah Rias do you have an extra room I can sleep in" I asked my right arm was burning like crazy I clutched it in pain

"Ugh sure just down the hall the second to last door is an open room just don't go into the second room on the left" She said and I walked into the room I could barely even see where I was going I just opened a door and fell asleep onto the bed.

**[Wielder listen to me] **Xiuhcoat said

'_What is it' I thought to Xiuhcoat_

**[You are ready to use your power wake up and go to a large open space]**

'_Alright'_ I said and I fell back into darkness and woke up to someone holding me down I looked over to see a certain ponytailed girl holding me in a hug her head rested on my chest "… Neal …" she said in her sleep

**[Ha ha the girl is having a pleasant dream with wielder in it]** Xiuhcoat said

'_Shut up anyways time for that new power' I said _and as genteelly as I could and went to an open space behind the clubroom

* * *

**[Alright to start generate power into your right arm and concentrate] **he said

"Alright let's try this" I said I concentrated all the power into my arm it released an aura of orange and red and exploded sending me flying I crashed into a tree "really is that my power" I yelled

**[No you idiot you placed too much power into it] **he said

"Neal what are you doing" a female voice came from the shadows

"I'm working on my power" I said and tried again and exploded again

"Neal take it easy you're going to hurt yourself" she said and ran over to me in the moonlight I saw Akeno

"I'm going to get this done Akeno" I said and stood up and tried again

"then listen to my voice stay calm and breathe normal don't matter about anything else than your power and my voice" she said and rested her hand on my cheek "slowly let the energy go into your arm" she said and my arm began to glow red and orange again brighter and brighter until it was blinding then it stopped I looked at my arm a gauntlet went from the middle of my hand then to my elbow.

"What is this" I yelled

**[It's your sacred gear, it is called Crimson Shadows it has the same abilities as The Red Dragon Emperor's gauntlet but it also has an extra power that I'll let you find out] **Xiuhcoat said and laughed

"Hmm Crimson Shadows let see what it can do" I said and concentrated

**[boost]** the gauntlet bellowed I charged at a tree and punched it so hard that it snapped out of the ground and fell with a large crash I looked over to Akeno who was smiling I walked over to her and said

"Ugh Thank you Akeno but why did you help me in the first place"

"That is for you to find out now come back to bed" she said

"Wait what room did I go in" I asked

"Mine you must like sleeping with me" Akeno said and she giggled she loves teasing me

"Do you have an extra room that no one sleeps in" I asked

"Nope now come on Neal" she said

* * *

When we walked into her room I threw a pillow onto the floor and laid down on it "you sure you want to sleep down there" she asked

"Yes I do now good night" I said and she lays down next to me and hugs me "what are you doing" I asked her I turned my head to see that she had only her bra and panties on

"I'm sleeping with you I asked if you were sure that you wanted to sleep on the ground and you said yes" Akeno replied and smirked knowing I wasn't going to win this I just went to sleep

* * *

In my sleep I saw my family my older brother was fine my father was burnt it was like any normal day "Dad what is that key for" I asked

"Well Neal I won't tell you right now but once I give you this key go into the basement" he said

'_the key wait that is the one I have' _I thought all of a sudden the room grew dark and fire grew I looked at my right hand that felt like it was burning my sacred gear Crimson Shadows replaced my hand

"Neal Neal wake up come on" voices call from outside of the house

"Neal-Chan wake up" those voices why won't they just leave me

As the fire grew a creature of smoke walked towards me until everything went to darkness

* * *

Then my vision opened to the real world "AH ugh what's going on" I asked then was tackled by two people

"Neal you're alright" a familiar voice said

"Neal-Chan what happened" another voice said all I saw was black and blond hair I leaned up to see Akeno and Asia hugging me

"Akeno, Asia what happened I put my right hand up to my head and my Sacred gear Crimson Shadows was summoned "what the"

"Your Sacred gear appeared then your body started to burn, your heart was beating so fast and your breathing was raging" Akeno said "you made me worry so I called Asia to heal you" she continued

'_What happened to me Xiuhcoat did you do something to me' _I thought

**[Well wielder I did with our locked power lies some of your memories maybe if we unlocked more power we could see what it means] **Xiuhcoat said

"What Happened" Rias said and ran in with Issei

"It's alright President it's taken care off" I said

**[No it's not] **Xiuhcoat chuckled

'_Shut up Xiuhcoat' I said_

"By the way Rias do you know anything about the Sacred gear Crimson Shadows" I asked

"No I don't but maybe my brother will" she said

"I'm not sure if I want to meet him" I said

"He won't kill you if you stay tame now stay boy" Rias said

'_Did she just refer me to a dog' _I thought!? I could hear Xiuhcoat laughing _'by the way where is __Nirvelli'_ I thought

**[She is still locked away in your body she is not able to speak because you're not ready to handle her power]**

'_But what about when the gauntlet that she posses appeared when we fought Raynare'_ I thought

**[You used your anger and it could have killed you idiot so do you want me to spell it out for you]**

'_No I get it I get it' I thought _

"It'll be alright he is a kind person and beside he probably do it quick and painless" Akeno whispered in my ear and I froze and she giggled "I'm just kidding Neal you're so easy to tease"

'_that is really not funny' _I thought and I could hear Xiuhcoat laughing in my head _'shut up Xiuhcoat'_ everyone left the room I got dressed and I sat on the bed and dispelled the gauntlet and I placed my hands onto my face and Akeno turned back to me

"Neal it's time for school get up" she said and held my hand

'_She is definitely teasing me'_ "alright you can stop playing around" I said

"I haven't started" she said and giggled

'_Ok she is either still teasing me or … no she is definitely teasing me' I thought_

"Come on Neal" she dragged me out the door and to the school hugging my arm between her bust

"Ah Akeno what are you doing" I asked as my face flushed up and all she did was giggle

**[Wielder before the end of this you're probably going to end up as pervert like the Red Dragon Emperor]**

**Alright readers Devilcaptive is back and I have a lot of explaining to do. There are two things that happened during the last time I posted a story. First, my computer got busted so I had to send it out which took two and a half weeks out of my time. Second, I forgot to set up a backup for the original chapter five and the rest so I lost the names of the dragons and the names of the Sacred Gear. I apologize about this so I added about an extra chapter to this one and I try to get the chapters in. see you guys later**


	6. Chapter 6

'_So this is happening Akeno is dragging me to school with my arm between her bust making me blush slightly'_

**[Uh Wielder you were blushing so much it looked like you got a sunburn] **Xiuhcoat said laughing

'_be quiet you, anyways before losing all the blood circulation to my arm we separated for a few seconds, little did I know that Akeno was out on the first day I was here and now I sit between Rias and Akeno, now I know what you're thinking it's not all bad well it was, there wasn't any room between those two they would have fun by squeezing me between them and there was two problems with that, First this would make every guy who saw me want to kill me which wasn't all bad, the Second problem is that I would blush up a storm that I hid my face in a book half of the time'_

"Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Neal Satou you are needed at the student council room by Sona Sitri" a long black hair girl said

'_Thank you god OW what the hell'_

**[You are a DEVIL you cannot pray to god or thank him either]**

'_you just tell me now'_ we followed the girl down the hall to a Large wooden double door when we walked through the door shut behind us and all of a sudden I was tied up

"Fallen secured Sona" a light voice said and sat on one of my knees

"We got it" another voice said and she sat on my other knee by the way they sound I could tell they were female

"So sis this is strange" a man said he I could barely make it out he had red crimson hair like Rias

'_I'm so dead they are going to kill me' _when the light turned on I saw white and a reddish brown who were looking at me when I looked to my left I saw the my comrades and the Sitri-clan when I turned to my right I saw the man

"I'm Rias's older brother Sirzechs Lucifer" He said "My adorable sister said you had a Sacred gear" he asked the girls got off me and I raised my right hand and summoned Crimson shadows "amazing this Sacred gear was sealed away for thousands of years due to its power" Sirzechs said and turned to Rias "I can see why you gave him my two Rooks, five of my pawns"

"Wait so he is as strong-"Sona said but was cut off by Rias

"As Issei, when I saw the sacred gears I wanted to have him as my slave" she said and Sirzechs look confused

"What do you mean two sacred gears" he asked me

"well I posses two dragons Xiuhcoat which is in the Crimson Shadows and Nirvelli is in the other gauntlet I only unlocked it for a short while and it sealed itself in me" I said

"Rias can I talk to you" Sirzechs asked of her sister she walked over to one side of the room the white haired girl and the reddish brown haired girl turned to me and once again sat on my knees

"He's so cute it just makes you want to kiss him" the reddish brown said to the shy white hair girl which made me blush

"I'm sorry but I don't know you two and why are you sitting on my lap" I asked and they giggled

"I'm Tomoe Meguri" the reddish brown hair girl said blushing

"I'm Momo H-Hanakai" the white hair girl said in a sheepish tone

"Neal Satou" I said all of a sudden the light goes out and a bag is thrown over my head I felt someone pulling me "Hey who are you"

When I stopped moving the bag was removed from my head and I saw three figures "well Satou-san what a surprise I never thought I would meet Nathan Satou's son" the tallest said

"How did you know my father" I yelled

"Well actually I knew you're entire family but we kept an eye on you" he said I could feel his energy

"You're a fallen angel too stronger than my old master that means you are the leader you killed my family" I yelled

"Neal-san it was a misunderstood order and I apologize that you're family was killed you're father was a good man" he said

"Show yourselves" I said the three walked forward

"I'm Azazel the leader and first command also I'm sure you remember you're master" he said

"you're both living how if you're going to kill me do it right now" you can probably take a guess who they were Raynare and Mittelt they both walked towards me I closed my eyes and waited for my death but instead I felt their arms wrap around me

"Please forgive us" they both said in unison

"What are you talking about not only did I kill Dohnaseek but tried to kill you and you're asking me for forgiveness and plus why should I forgive you, you killed Asia and tried to kill me and Issei" I said

"I know I screwed up I went crazy with the thought I would be royalty if I had the sacred gear please give us another chance" Raynare said

"One chance now could you open a portal back so I can get out of here" I said and Azazel opened a portal I walked through I didn't notice until it was too late the portal was on the roof of the room I fell onto the ground but had a soft landing I landed on top of Tomoe half dressed in her gym outfit "Tomoe I'm sorry" I got up immediately and Tomoe just blushed

"It's alright" she said and Sona pulled on my collar

"Where have you been Rias got worried" she said "Hurry up and go tell her you're alright" She said and pushed me towards the door and out

**[You were right you starting to become a Pervert like the ****Red Dragon Emperor]**

'_Be quiet you dragon'_

I walked to the old school house but before I entered I felt two energies one of them was obvious to know since he had a certain sacred gear boosted gear but the second one I couldn't tell it did show a major amount of devil energy but a freezing feeling as well **{boost} **I felt Issei charging at me

**[boost]** before his punch landed I caught it with Crimson Shadows "you're done for" **[Grim Dragon Booster] **I kicked him back and punched him as hard as I could and saw him go flying "wow new technique" I said

**[Don't get cocky you have another opponent] **Xiuhcoat said

"oh yeah" I said ice spikes were being shot at me and one sliced my shoulder **[stealth]** I blended in with my surroundings and now I was faster and lighter on my feet I moved towards the direction that the spikes were coming from and I saw Sona's queen Tsubaki Shinra I got behind her **[Grim Reaper Dragon Beam] **I blasted her she went flying and crashed into a tree then there was an explosion when I looked I badly injured both Tsubaki and Issei "Crap" I said and picked Issei up and placed him on my shoulder and carried Tsubaki in to the clubhouse

"So how did that surprise attack g-go what happened" Rias shuddered as she saw what I have done

"Asia come out here quick" I yelled, Asia started healing them both and I sat on the couch looking down at the floor

"I know it's nothing to be proud about but you really did well I never expected you to do this much damage to them and barely take any damage" Rias said I coughed into my sleeve and it was covered with blood

**[The ice spike depleted most of your magic and by using Stealth and Grim Reaper Dragon Beam at the same time you're body is being strained] **Xiuhcoat said

"Are you alright Neal" I looked to my left and saw Sona "I asked you a question"

"I'm fine I just need to go home and rest" I said and stood

"You had a pretty nice shot Neal but I'll get you back" Issei's wounds finally healed and he was sitting up looking at me

"I'll be waiting now come on we need to go home" I said and helped him up and we left and walked home

"Hey boys and girl where have you been" Issei's father said

"We were at the club" Issei said

"good night everyone" I said and walked up the stairs and fell into my bed not turning on the lights or anything but if I looked out the window I would have saw two pairs of wings

* * *

The next morning I woke up my face was covered by black hair something warm was wrapped around me when I finally was able to see I now saw Raynare and Mittelt sleeping on top of me "Neal no not there" Raynare murmured

**[Looks like she is having a nice dream]** Xiuhcoat said laughing

'If Issei's family sees them I'm screwed' I said

**[Relax there are only Five living beings in the house right now] **Xiuhcoat said then I heard a knock at my door

"Neal are you awake" Asia asked behind the door I quickly got out of my bed without waking them opened the door and quickly shut it behind me

"Yeah what do you need" I asked

"Can you help me with cooking I accidentally burnt my hand" Asia said with a smile

"Sure no problem" I said and followed her down the stairs we made eggs and sausages with a side of toast an my father would make it for breakfast Issei looked down at it like someone poison it "Issei don't be a baby it's good" I said and started to eat he cut a piece of egg and ate it and his eyes went wide

"Wow this is delicious thank you Asia" he said

"Neal helped me make it" Asia said and smiled Issei grabbed a sausage and dropped it on his shirt "Issei go get a new shirt" Asia said acted like a mother

"I don't have one I get one from Neal's room" Issei said which seted off alarms in my head the fallen angels were in my room

'Why didn't I kick them out' I thought and ran to my room

**[Because you were enjoying it] **Xiuhcoat said laughing

'No I didn't 'I thought back I stood in front of the door "Issei hey how about I get you that shirt" I said

"Why are you blocking the door is there something you don't want me to see what is it" Issei said trying to open the door

"There is nothing I'll just get that Shirt for you "I said when I pushed him away and ran in and shut it behind me

"Morning Neal" Raynare yawned

"You both need to go right now" I said and pointed to the window

"Why we just woke up" Mittelt cried

"Issei and Asia live here as well plus Issei is on the other side of this door" I said

"Fine see you later Neal" Mittelt said and blew a kiss towards me and Raynare stood in the middle of the room pouting

"I'm not going" she said

"Ugh what do I have to do to get you to leave" I asked and she blushed

"come over here" she said I walked to her she wrapped her arms around my neck and smiled "close your eyes and relax this will be fun" she said and I did all of a sudden I felt her sweet soft lips kissing mine and the door bashed open and Raynare still was kissing me

"Neal what are you hid-ing" Issei said and had his Eyes wide open

"Issei there is so much I want to say to you" Raynare was stopped when Issei summoned his Boosted gear

"Neal I thought she died" Issei said getting ready to attack

"So did I but Issei just calm down Raynare changed her ways I know it's hard to believe" I said

"Issei she did change" Asia came up the stairs

"When did you talk to her Asia" I asked

"last night I came into her room and apologize to her I was going to talk to you Issei but I couldn't put my heart to it so Issei" she walked up to Issei and started to cry and hugged him "Please forgive me" she cried when Issei backed away he looked at the wristband she was wearing

"You…kept it" he said shocked

"Yes I kept it to remember you our date everything we did" she said

"Fine I forgive you… but if you ever hurt one of my friends I'll take you out" he said

"Thank you Issei" she said and left

"We cannot tell anyone alright" I said "we'll be in deep trouble" I continued and everyone nodded they all agreed on something which I was surprised that Issei would after what happened

After that my phone rang "hello" I said

"It's Rias, we need to talk" Rias said

"Alright I'll be right there" I said and walked over to the club room and entered the room "Rias what do you want" I said

"I want to work on your magic if it takes so much energy just to do those attacks we should make your magic stronger" Rias said

"How are we going to do that" I asked she lead me outside

"Crimson Shadows in it first form is basically a mimic of Boosted gear with a few power boosts you'll boost your energy and reach me while blocking Akeno's lightning" she said

"That doesn't seem hard" I said and a shot of lightning was fired at me and launched me into a tree "Ouch what was that" I said and stood up

"Ara Ara this is going to be fun" Akeno said the only thing that was on my mind was why was Akeno wherein a shrine Maiden outfit "do you like what you see Neal" she asked making me blush

"err can we just do this" I said Rias stood about a mile away while Akeno flew in the middle of us **[BOOST]** I started to run and Akeno shot a bolt of lightning at me I blocked it with my sacred gear and a cloud of dust went up when it settled it knocked me farther than I ran "what the"

"If you want we can stop" Rias said with a smile

"are you kidding were just getting started" I said and dashed towards Rias and was blasted back by Akeno I quickly stood up "I won't give up" I said **[boost boost boost boost ] **I charged at Rias blocking Akeno's shots when I was only a foot from Rias Akeno fired her most powerful attack at me which would have also hit Rias I raised the crimson shadows **[boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost boost ]** when the lightning made contact my gauntlet's gem glowed a bright crimson color **{chaos Consume} **the lightning bolt turned into a sphere and was absorbed into my gauntlet and I shot it into the forest making a path of destroyed trees when I looked over my gauntlet took a new from my fingers were replace by claws and shrank a bit to the size of my arm or a bit bigger

"Congratulations Neal you've unlocked a bit more of your sacred gear" Rias said at this point I realized I just spent an entire Saturday doing this

"Thank you Rias sempai and Akeno Sempai see you tomorrow" I said and walked home and went to sleep

* * *

"Neal get up its Christmas" my younger sister Allison said jumping on top of me. Like any nine year I jumped out of bed and ran to the tree with my family and my older brother Varian held two boxes in front of me one from my parents the other from him when I opened my parents' present I was astonish my mother had giving me her prized hunting bow, Order is a bow that my mother handcrafted and hunted with for years my mother would tell a horrendous story that with Order you had the ability to turn you're arrows into light arrows and that is was destructible and my father made a quiver of enchanted fire arrows

"Thank you mother and father" I said then placed it aside and opened my older brother gave me a hand crafted sword a pitch black sword with trims of gray and is evenly balanced and quite powerful. It has a black handle connected to a hand guard that drops down on the right side. Attached to this elongated area of the hand-guard is part of the sword's obsidian blade so as to better aid the user in retaining their grip on the sword when it is being used. The blade is completely black like the rest of the sword and the said blade is outlined in a light gray. A small cross is emblazoned on the flat of the blade, just beneath the tip. The sword is less than 120 centimeters long

"You like it it's called Hellreaver" he said and smiled as my eyes went back and forth from the hilt to the tip

"I love it. it's amazing" I said and placed it in its sheath after the rest of the presents were open I went hunting with Hellreaver and Order bow alone as the snow fell steady my favorite thing to hunt for would be snow wolves I walked for a while I didn't even pay attention to the time until I finally found a small pack of wolves at least three of them I took out Order and shot the first one in the heart and shot another one in the lung causing both to fall making the third charge at me I took out Hellreaver and got ready once it jumped I slide to the side and quickly stabbed it's throat I picked the three up and turned around to follow my steps but the snow covered them I walked in the direction that I came from. I walked for hours there was no sun but only the shine of the moon I continued moving until I couldn't move and I crashed into the snow I yelled and yelled and even began to cry, I began to close my eyes until I felt someone pick me up and I saw the shadows of wings move until we took off the ground at that point I blacked out entirely

* * *

My eyes opened up to the white ceiling I sat up to a worried Asia standing next to me "Asia what's wrong" I said and she whacked me over the head

"Sorry but that's for making me worry" she said she walked out of the room pouting

**[Wielder where are your weapons now] **Xiuhcoat said

"I believe the ruble of my home" I said and got a call from Rias "what it is" I said

"It's Sirzechs, Rias's older brother tell Issei and Asia we're all taking a field trip" he said

* * *

**Well this is number six I'm back on my studies now, but right now have a challenge for the readers. The sword Hellreaver is from another anime but has a different name if you can guess what the sword is you win a special prize that we'll talk about later but the way to enter is to favorite, follow "a Reward but a Curse" and enter the answer in the reviews. This is Devilcaptive see you later everyone**


End file.
